


Handy Landy

by kingmalkin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmalkin/pseuds/kingmalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Duchene, centerman on the Colorado Avalanche, needs to take a personal day. So he decides to fake a cold and skips out on practice. Gabriel Landeskog, concerned captain of the team, goes to check up on him after practice is finished. He’s surprised and maybe a little pleased at what he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handy Landy

When Gabriel Landeskog, team captain, had heard that Matt Duchene would not be participating in the day’s practice, he had grown concerned. This wasn’t surprising to most. Gabe was the captain of the team so he should be worried about all of his teammates and Matt was a close friend of his. But the concern he felt was not that kind of concern. It was warmer and stronger and it nagged at Gabe throughout the entire day. Matt’s supposed sickness was worrying.  


As the boys dressed out and left the locker room, Gabe lingered, his head bowed towards his locker, brow furrowed. He didn’t hear it when the door didn’t shut.  


“Gabe, you okay?”  


The captain lifted his head and glanced over his shoulder, finding a broad-shouldered Nathan MacKinnon in the doorway. He was keeping the door open.  


“Wha-? Oh yeah. I’m fine, Nate. Don’t worry about it,” Gabe replied, flashing the former rookie a toothy grin.  


“Tys, Factor, and I were gonna go grab a bite to eat. Do you wanna come with us? We can wait up.”  


Gabe shook his head, “No, that’s alright, Nate. I got something to do. Maybe another night,” He muttered. Nate nodded and the door closed behind him, a soft click echoing throughout the room.  


Gabe finished dressing and left, heaving a sigh. Walking through the Pepsi Center as quiet as it was felt refreshing. He slung his bag across his shoulder and headed for his car.  


\-----------

The captain of the Avalanche stood on his centerman’s doorstep, hand curled into a fist and poised just before the door. He hovered, debating whether or not he should actually knock. Matt might be extremely sick and Roy would kill him if he caught whatever it was. Ah, to hell with it. He needed to make sure Matty was okay.  


Gabe knocked three times. He waited in silence for a few moments, rocking on his heels like a child. When Matt didn’t answer, he bit his lip and twisted the handle. The door swung open.  


The house was empty save for Matt’s dog, Paisley, who happily wiggled around Gabe’s feet, pushing his nose against his thighs and whatnot. The hockey player laughed and greeted the dog with a pat on the head before he headed further into the house.  


“Matty? You here?” He called, his voice only echoing back at him. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and shouted out once more. No response. He sighed.  


Gabe climbed the steps, his fingers brushing across the railing’s surface. He peeked around the corners of the walls only to continue further, feet practically sliding; he was too afraid to lift them. He stopped when he heard something, or someone, in Matt’s room.  


It worried Gabe. He feared Matt might be in there getting attacked by some delinquent robbing his house. What if Matt was too sick to fight back and he was just groaning in pain? Oh, God. Gabe couldn’t let that stand.  


“Matt are you o-” Gabe skidded to a halt in Matt’s doorway, hand on the wood of the door, mouth open, baby blue eyes wide.  


There his centerman lay, looking as healthy as a horse, with the covers pulled down and his hand curled around the length of his erected cock. Matt’s face was flushed, a bright blush spilling across the bridge of his nose and his cheeks, and his lips were parted. His chest was rising heavily and Gabe could hear how hard he was breathing from across the room.  


“Oh, fuck, Dutchy. I am so sorry. I didn’t- I was just worried about- I see you’re okay though,” Gabe stammered although he remained fixed to the floor. What made it worse was that Matt wasn’t bothering to cover up. What made it even worse was that Gabe couldn’t stop staring.  


A smirk fell upon Matt’s lips and Gabe could feel himself blushing. He tried to look away but he just couldn’t. The centerman shook his head and slid his hand down his shaft so that it pillowed on top of his balls. “I was actually just thinking about you, Landy.” Gabe’s name rolled off of his tongue seductively and sent shivers down the captain’s spine.  


Gabe’s already widened eyes grew larger, his grip around the doorknob tightening. He stuttered when he spoke, “R-r-really? When you were, you know?” He gestured towards his dick.  


Matt laughed lightly and nodded, dragging his hand back up to the head. “Yeah, Landeskog. When I was ‘you know’,” He mocked before beckoning his captain forward with his free hand, “Why don’t you come and join me? I can see that you want to.”  


The twenty-one year old glanced down at his crotch. He hadn’t noticed how tight his jeans had become and he could see the slight bulge where his erection was. His hand left the doorknob and instinctively cupped at his hard-on.  


Another laugh left Matt’s lungs and he beckoned once more. “Come on, Landy. Don’t pretend you don’t check me out at practices. I notice. It’s kinda hard not to,” He teased, “Now get over here.”  


Gabe sucked in a deep breath and hesitantly left the doorway, crossing the room towards Matt. He lingered at the foot of the bed with his eyes hungrily focused on Matt’s cock. He heard a grunt from Matt which jumped him from his daydream, climbing onto the bed. He crawled over him and pushed his hand from his dick before sitting down on top of his lap. Duchene leaned forward and compressed the palm of his hand against his crotch, kneading gently.  


Shudders passed through Gabe and he fell forward a little, his hands splayed around Matt’s ribs to support himself. The warmth of Matt’s skin felt blissful against his palms and he began to rub his hands up and down his chest. When he looked back at Matt, he could see a predatory lust swimming in his auburn eyes. It was just enough to set him off.  


He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, lifting his hips a little so that he could pull them down. Not completely, but just enough so that it wasn’t uncomfortable. He pulled his erection from his underwear, allowing it to peek out. Matt went to reach for it but Gabe smacked his hand away. “No touching, Dutchy. Not yet, anyways,” He ordered, deep voice purring.  


Matt grunted in irritation but obliged, folding his hands behind his head like the good boy he was. Gabe, meanwhile, rested his palms back onto Matt’s ribs after positioning his cock so that it laid against the centerman’s. He began to thrust back and forth, the shaft of his erection grinding slowly against Matt’s.  


With every thrust of his hips, Gabe ground harder. Every now and then, his head would glide against Matt’s cock which ushered a few heated gasps. He would glance at Matty once or twice and be pleased to find that he was enjoying it just as much; his lips were parted and his cheeks were as red as apples, if not more.  


After a few more pumps of Gabe’s hips, Matt groaned and cupped his hands around his captain’s pelvis. “Take your damn clothes off, Gabe. I can’t take it anymore,” He rumbled, his eyes pleading.  


Gabe said nothing as he shimmied out of his pants with Matt’s help. He didn’t move from his position though. He still straddled his centerman and only continued to roll his hips. It felt even more arousing without his clothes on.  


“Oh, fuck,” Matt moaned, one of his hands curling around his and Gabe’s cocks to hold them together. Gabe thrust into his hand. He was breathing hard now and found that he was biting his tongue between his teeth as if he was concentrating, which he was.  


In order to do something with his mouth, Gabe leaned forward and compressed his lips against Matt’s. He didn’t stay long, though, and began to plant small kisses down his jawline, his neck, his collarbone. He spread them across his chest and his stomach, as best as he could, stopping a few moments to suck and nibble a little. He rubbed his hands up and down Matt’s ribs and moaned against his skin.  


“Matt, we shouldn’t be doing this,” He breathed into his teammate’s skin. Despite his words, he didn’t stop pumping his hips. “What if the boys find out?”  


Matt shrugged and Gabe could hear the smirk on his face that fit so well with his thick Canadian accent. “Then they find out. Not a big deal, Landy. Besides, maybe they’ll be jealous,” He grunted, laughing softly.  


Landeskog rolled his eyes and molded his lips against Matt’s for a second time. He felt Matt’s free fingers curl into his hair and he couldn’t help but thrust harder. He hadn’t been this intimate with someone in ages, especially a guy. It was a nice release.  


“Okay, I can’t take it anymore. I want you to fuck me. No, wait, I need you to fuck me,” Matt breathed, his hands uncurling from Landeskog’s hair and trailing down his chest.  


Gabe’s stomach flipped at the urgency and need in Matt’s voice. He didn’t say anything as he lifted himself off of the hockey player, urging him with his hands to get up. No words were passed between the two and they didn’t dare tear their gazes away from each other. Landeskog fell onto his back after reaching into Duchene’s bedside drawer. He was pleased to find condoms nestled under a few books and easily slipped one on as if it were second nature.  


The centerman bit down on his bottom lip and grinned. He held his captain’s cock in place and lowered himself onto it. Several shivers rocked his body, his head tilting back and a breathy moan echoing past his lips. Matt hunched forward, his hands splaying across Gabe’s chest, head bowing in blissful pleasure.  


“Let’s take it slow, Landy. I need to get comfortable first.”  


Gabe could hear his smirk and wished he could see it but the other man’s shaggy auburn hair had fallen into his face. He loved Matt’s smiles.  


He watched as Matt relaxed and tossed his head back, a lazy grin painting his lips. He began to lift his hips up and down, slowly. A tingling sensation flooded Gabe’s body and he breathed peacefully, muscles tensing in pleasure. One hand curled around Matt’s hips so he could feel his body pull itself with each lift of his pelvis while his other hand pumped at his cock.  


His thumb kneaded at the head, rubbing in slow and small circles as Matt fucked himself on top of Gabe. The center’s moans filled the room as he began to grind his hips into Gabe. He rolled his lower half around, getting harder but slower with each thrust. Once or twice, Gabe’s dick slips out of Matt but they quickly reposition so that no time is lost.  


“Dutchy, your ass is so tight,” Gabe purrs. He sits up without warning, wrapping his arms around his teammate’s waist. He buried his face into his chest and let his breath spill down his skin. He began to pump into him, his body knocking against him.  


Gabe was surprisingly gentle and it twisted Matt’s stomach. He, in turn, curled his arms around Gabe and snuggled into him. His head fell onto the crook of his shoulder and his fingers coiled themselves in his hair. He breathed out a sigh of euphoria.  


“Fuck, Matt,” Gabe lifted his head and pressed his lips against his ear, hot breath pooling down his neck, “I’m gonna come.”  


“Don’t pull out,” Matt replied breathlessly into Gabe’s shoulder. He squeezed his captain tighter.  


Gabe bucked his hips a few more times before his last pump was hard and slow and deep. The strong sensation of an orgasm overcame him and he gasped, biting lightly on Matt’s shoulder. His fingers clawed at his back.  


At almost the same time, Matt himself came. His come splattered across his and Gabe’s torsos and smeared across them when they wouldn’t let go of each other. Sighs passed between the two before they slowly separated, hands lingering on biceps and hips and skin.  


Matt dissolved in giggles, a deep crimson settling over his cheeks. He bowed his head into Gabe’s chest, just underneath his chin. The captain sucked in a whiff of his shampoo. “You’re cute when you blush,” He mumbled.  


Matt only chuckled more, even as he removed Gabe from his ass. “I made a mess, I’m sorry,” He murmured. He wiped a hand down Gabe’s abdomen but realized he had nowhere to wipe his hand off.  


Gabe laughed himself, reaching over to grab a tissue. He cleaned their stomachs free of Matt’s come before crumpling it up and throwing it towards the trash can. He offered a fist when he made it in. Matt giggled again and fist-bumped his teammate.  


A blanket of silence fell over the two as they stared at each other. It was awhile before Matt spoke up, “Is this a one time thing?”  


Gabe paused, hesitant. Would it be? He didn’t want it to be. Something like this was a nice refresher, a nice release from all the pressure of leading the team and playing in games and all the stuff he had on his plate in his personal life too. He shook his head, “I don’t want it to be. Do you?”  


Matt eagerly responded with a quick shake of his head. “Not at all! I like...this,” He twined his fingers with Gabe’s.  


A happy grin fell upon Gabe’s face and he bumped foreheads with Duchene. The two then fell beside each other, Matt acting as the little spoon and Gabe, the big. He wrapped his arms around Matt’s waist and hugged him against his body. Their fingers intertwined, they fell asleep together.


End file.
